


Serenity

by akaatsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, god this is so soft im making myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki
Summary: Koga truly hated every aspect of summer, and he always had. Those three months were a battlefield in which he would crawl out of, just barely hanging on, only to be crushed by allergies in the fall. The only season that Koga truly found comfort in was the wintertime.However, this summer was different.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> in which koga reflects on his newfound fondness for summer. 
> 
> ( aka a really fucking self-indulgent little drabble )

Koga did _ not _ like the heat. 

No, to be more accurate, Koga  _ loathed  _ the heat. It was brutal during the summertime with the sun beating down so mercilessly upon him, sapping his energy whenever he tried to go outdoors. Even when walking Leon, his faithful companion would whine from the temperature and beg for shade, and the two would have to return from their daily walk early before either of them collapsed from either exhaustion or thirst. Even the in the night, the summer air was far too muggy and humid for Koga to fully enjoy, always spoiling his mood. 

What was possibly the worst of all, however, is the fact that while normal high school students around him enjoyed their break, Yumenosaki was still full-time. Every summer, Koga would have to drag himself to school each day in the scorching heat, only to arrive and deal with the damned vampire, who was desperately trying to keep himself from “melting.” Kaoru often ditched to find a cooler place, and Adonis, ungodly as he was, somehow dealt perfectly with the rising temperature. They would even have to perform lives during the summertime,  _ outdoors,  _ and UNDEAD’S all-black uniform was practically asking for death. 

Koga truly hated every aspect of summer, and he always had. Those three months were a battlefield in which he would crawl out of, just barely hanging on, only to be crushed by allergies in the fall. The only season that Koga truly found comfort in was the wintertime. 

However, this summer was different. 

Koga is currently spending his afternoon lying comfortably upon a hammock beneath the generous shade of a tall tree, enjoying the occasional breeze that drifts by and cools him further. Without any school-related activities, he was free to leave in the early afternoon---something that, in any other year, he would have dreaded, given that it meant he had to walk home and suffer through the heat. 

This year, however, is much different, and the reason why, against anything that he could have  _ ever _ expected, is Izumi Sena.

Koga runs his fingers through silver hair in admiration, watching how the other nestles a bit further against him in response. Izumi’s breathing is steady and soft as he lies against his chest, eyes closed in a peacefully relaxed state. His hands rest openly upon Koga’s shoulders, and though he knows that Izumi isn’t asleep, his current, serene state could certainly fool him. Usually so snappy and short-fused during school hours, it’s quite the privilege, he thinks, to see such a side of Izumi. 

He isn’t quite sure of how things ended up this way; at the beginning of his second year, he had hardly known Izumi, and yet here they are now, lying together in the refreshing air of a temperate summer day. Admittedly, Koga had never paid much thought to his love life; rather, he preferred to chastise Kaoru over his. It had always been at the back of his mind and unprioritized until now, when somehow, he managed to trip and stumble his way into a relationship without knowing what had even hit him. 

What he  _ does  _ know, however, is that summer has never felt so lively. 

When Izumi had offered to go to school together on his motorbike, Koga jumped at the opportunity; anything to escape the dreadful walk beneath the merciless sun. It had become a daily thing almost immediately, and Koga savored the crisp wind felt from the back of the bike, as well as the feeling of being so close to someone(even though, originally, he never expected to be so fond of such a thing). It was a simple notion, and yet it eliminated one dreadful part of his day and brought him immense relief, and for that, he was beyond thankful.

Of course, that is not the only thing that made summer so bearable all of the sudden. As time progressed, Koga had found that Izumi was inexplicably caring, despite his outward nature towards others. He would bring homemade bentos and have lunch with Koga beneath the shade of a courtyard tree, and Koga would find his phone filled with pleasant texts after practices. Though he never really expected himself to be a fan of physical affection, something about Izumi’s affectionate nature made him  _ crave _ it, and he found himself looking forward to short kisses and the presence of the other’s hand squeezing his own. Above all, Koga found himself lovingly indulging in those brilliant smiles and melodious laughs, and how Izumi acted sharp and straightforward with others, yet changed his nature so abruptly when Koga was involved. 

Though he’d never before taken much interest in relationships, he knew for a fact that perhaps he’d truly been missing out---that, or it was simply the fact that Izumi must be flawless. The heat of summer was now the last thing in his mind as he spent countless hours with the other, and his mood had visibly improved; he now constantly puts up with remarks from Rei of how lively he seems despite the heat. And true to Rei’s observations, Koga has surprisingly been less aggressive as of recent, with the reason why being obvious. Feeling as though he were truly important to someone else, and having someone else to constantly remind him of that fact, was something that was simply priceless. 

Izumi was not only the warmth and life of the sun’s light, but also the pale beauty and grace of the moon. No matter the situation, his gentle touch never fails to still any form of rage boiling over within Koga’s chest, leaving behind only a calming, peaceful feeling. His thought are consumed with admiration of him and his entirety; Koga considered it rare that he give one person the pleasure of his full and undivided attention, and yet he finds it impossible to tear his gaze away from Izumi. He considers himself beyond lucky to have discovered such a thing; Kaoru’s usual rambling about the importance of love and how wonderful and magical it was used to bore him to tears, but now, he can begin to make sense of those honeyed words.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Izumi’s voice brings him back to reality suddenly, and he again feels the temperate warmth of the summer air upon his skin. Looking down, he meets the other’s gaze, Izumi’s brows raised and eyes shining with both curiosity and adoration as a soft smile rests upon his lips. Even in the shade, his vibrant skin seems to glow with sunlight. His silky hair sways gently as a soft breeze passes through, and he rests his chin upon Koga’s chest, looking up at him expectantly as he awaits an answer. 

“You’re beautiful,” Koga responds without thinking, honesty evident in his light tone. 

Izumi’s porcelain cheeks are lightly colored at this, and he bites his bottom lip to stem a sheepish smile from spreading across his features. Shaking his head with a contented sigh, Izumi shuffles upwards to place his lips against Koga’s. It’s a sweet, gentle kiss that mirrors the serenity of the world around them; he shifts his attention entirely from the placid environment around them and focuses instead upon Izumi, who could incite far more feelings of liveliness and spirit than anything else. 

And Koga decides that, if this is how things will be from now on, he could definitely come to like the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> please love my soft boys 
> 
> can you believe ruru has posted a fic each night for three nights in a row, she's on a role here yall.......
> 
> kudos + comments appreciated ♥


End file.
